1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw buck for holding logs to be cut wherein the saw buck has templates for cutting the log into smaller logs of a desired length.
2. Background of the Prior Art
After a tree is felled and its branches are removed, it is often desirable to cut the tree into small logs that can be used for firewood, either as is or split further. The simplest way to accomplish this task is to cut the felled tree right on the ground using a chainsaw. While effective, this method is not without its drawbacks. As the tree is on the ground, it is inevitable that the chainsaw makes ground contact when cutting through the tree, which ground contact dulls the cutting chain of the saw. Additionally, during the cut, the blade of the saw can bind up, creating additional work and slowing the log cutting process.
To address these problems, saw bucks has been proposed. A saw buck, similar to a saw horse, is typically an elongate platform that has means (typically upright or angled stanchions rising from either side of the platform) to hold a log in place with legs located on each end of the platform for support of the platform, the legs being in a generally A-frame configuration (or double A-frame, scissors configuration), being fixed in such configuration or foldable. The platform, by being off of the ground, eliminates the problem of ground contact by the chainsaw. Additionally, as the platform upon which the log rests is flat, the potential for saw blade binding during the cutting process is reduced.
While saw bucks, which come in a variety of architectures, tend to be effective in performing their function, they still have room for improvement. One task of log cutting is to properly size the cut logs to a desired length, which length may vary depending on where the cut logs are to be used. While some people will simply eyeball the cut, hoping to get the guess correct, many log cutters measure each tree and place appropriate markings along the length of the tree whereat cuts are to be make. Marking the tree, while effective, is time-consuming and carries its own problems. If a person misses a cut, that is, the person does not cut at the proper point whereat a mark is located, the error propagates along the remainder of the tree, resulting in cut logs of less than desirable dimensions. Additionally, unless great care is made in placement of the cut marks onto the tree, this log measurement method does not protect against non-straight cuts, again resulting in logs of less that desirable dimensions such as angled ends, which make log splitting difficult as it may be difficult to stand the cut long on its end for such splitting.
Many saw bucks have their stanchions separated from each other at distances that coincide with the desired length of the logs to be cut. However, this occurs as a matter of coincidence and does not provide the ability to cut logs of different lengths depending on the particular needs at hand.
What is needed, is a saw buck that allows a user to be able to quickly and easily cut a tree into smaller logs such that the cut logs are of a desired length, without the need to measure the tree beforehand or to otherwise place cut markings thereon. The saw buck should assist the user in cutting each log generally straight so as to avoid cut logs with angled ends.